rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Hoppity Hooper
Rocky and Bullwinkle have travel to Foggy Bog, Wisconsin to meet Hoppity Hooper and his two pals, Waldo Wigglesworth and Fillmore the Bear. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minesotta, Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friend and cousin Karen and Fern are having fun playing tag with each, but Karen and Fern's uncle, John told Fern that it is time for school so Fern told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen that she'll be back to play more games with them later so she left with her uncle. As Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen sees the five witches and the two warlocks Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo, whose told them that theres trouble in Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and they said that a stranger who came from this country of Russia and his name is Jean Constantine and he kidnap everyone favorite fox, Professor Waldo Wigglesworth. But Huaxing said everyone's favorite frog in Wisconsin is Hoppity Hooper, Shanying told her that he is not have been captured by Jean Constantine, Waldo is, so they told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen to go to Foggy Bog, to warn Hoppity and Waldo's best friend, Fillmore the Bear. Then the immortal heroes show up theirs powers and bean Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen to Wisconsin. In Foggy Bog, Wisconsin, Hoppity Hooper and Fillmore the Bear can't find their pal, Waldo Wigglesworth anywhere in the town because Constantine has kidnaps him yesterday but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen came and warned Hoppity and Fillmore that Waldo was kidnapped by Constantine and he has take him to Russia. Where he can do anything's bad with some tricks; But Rocky, Bullwinkle and said that the five sorceresses and two sorcerersh have told them to going to wat the two friends to Wisconsin and Hoppity and Fillmore hope nothing ever happened to Waldo Wigglesworth because was captured and taking to Russia by Constantine and he needs help to them. So Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen team up with Hoppity and Fillmore to come to Waldo's rescue. Meanwhile in Russia, Constantine decides to searchs any plans to ruins Hoppity Hopper and Fillmore's best friend, Waldo Wigglesworth, he demanded Constantine to let him go, but Constantine insists by not doing so he has a plan for Waldo. He send his three henchwomen Colleena, Robya and Sylviana to catch Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends because his plan will be working. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of China, the five witches and two wizards see Nei'er Fanwindo and told him about energy about a Russian man kidnap a fox from Wisconsin and take him to Russia, but Nei'er finds Dodureiyo and told her that the animal thief has got Waldo, and Dodureiyo asks him what about the plan, Huaxing told her that Constantine will capture her, her immortal friends, Hoppity Hopper, Fillmore, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen will stop him and demand him to free Waldo. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Hoppity and Fillmore were return to New York City and asks their friends, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny Peterson's help but they told them that they met Waldo's girlfriend, Susan Swivelhips and she told them that she can't find her love, Waldo Wigglesworth anywhere in Russia where Constantine ans his three mute henchgirls have taken him, so Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Susan joins Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Hoppity and Fillmore to find Waldo in Russia. Back in the People's Republic of China, the witches have an idea to transforming Constantine and his army into stone statues to save Waldo and he will rejoice with Hoppity, Fillmore and Susan. Back in Russia, Coleena, Robya and Sylviana didn't know that 9 of the heroes are going to rescue Waldo Wigglesworth, suddenly they heard Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends whose came to rescue Waldo. Karen, Penny and Susan can fight Coleena, Robya and Sylviana to make them tell Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends where did Constantine have taken Waldo, but the three henchgirls don't know that Constantine has take Waldo, and Fillmore have to play a loud bugle instrument and that would hurt the henchwomens ears to make tell him, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Hoppity and Susan, where did Constantine have taken Waldo. But the gang replied them that Constantine has take Waldo to the control room so he is going to steal Waldo's ideas. In the control room, Waldo asks Constantine why is he wants his idea for, but Constantine said that the only idea is to get the plans for him, suddenly he heard something's magic and it's Huaxing and Shanying and their friends and they magically appeared. Huaxing, Shanying and Friends demand Constantine to let Waldo go, but Constantine said "Let Waldo go. You're not smart." Then Rocky, Bullwinkle, Hoppity and their friends came with the henchgirls tie up to save the day, they defeats them while Hawazaki uses her wushu with her magic and she said "Aghnana ripubala ca atodin sim dure!" And then suddenly, a magic windy swirl have made the henchgirls disappear and banish them to the portal. Constantine was mad because the moose, squirrel, frog and their pals have tied his three goon ladies and defeat them and the dog witch have banish them to the other dimension in the magic portal but he is now grabbed Waldo and take him to the rooftop, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Hoppity and Fillmore have to chase them to rescue Waldo. When they continues to chase Constantine on the rooftop with Waldo, they see him whose got Hoppity's adopted uncle alongs with an army of 2000 men, but Huaxing, Shanying and their Friends appears with their magic again and they use all of 2000 Chinese armies to fight Constantine's men. Fillmore use his bugle instrument to make Constantine let go of Waldo with loud music and he did. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Hoppity free Waldo and they saved him from Constantine, as Hoppity and Fillmore finds Waldo and he thanks them, Rocky and Bullwinkle for saving him. Back with the magic using gang and Constantine, they continues to battles with their created Chinese warriors and Russian men and Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Susan help the Chinese armies to defeating the Russian armies and they win. Karen arrested Constantine for kidnapped Waldo ans taking him on Russia, but the immortal gang cast a statue transformation spell on him ans his men and transforms them into stone and then they send him and his men to China. Waldo is rejoicing with Hoppity, Fillmore and Susan and they miss him so much. He, his girlfriend, Hoppity and Fillmore waves goodbye to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and the eight immortals magic users and they hope to see them again someday. When Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends were return to Frostbite Falls, they thanks Huaxing, Shanying and Friends to help them, then the eight immortal magic users disappears with their powers. After that, Rocky skies the words, THE END! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film